Everything I Ask For
by Gingerwolfie
Summary: Porque así la hacía sentir Seth, nueva, feliz. Completa. "—Eso es trampa, Clearwater." "—No, no es trampa, Turner." Bree le sacó la lengua a forma de niña pequeña protestando. Reto.


_**Disclaimer**__: Todo es de SM, blablablá, solo la idea es mía. __**Advertencias**__: Es un Bree/Seth, SIN spoilers de TSSLBT. __**Notas**__; OMFG, creo que este es el fic del que estoy más orgullosa, lo adoro, lo amo, es mi bebé. Pertenece al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro LOL, con las palabras: Encanto; Fastidiar; Pretexto; Calor; Duende; Inicio. Y como lo adoré, se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga **Akireh**, a quien adoro y admiro. Cari açó es per a tu.

* * *

_

**Everything I Ask For**

**1. Encanto**

Tenía algo, un _nosequé,_ que le producía escalofríos cada vez que posaba su mirada en ella tanto que incluso a veces le costaba apartar sus ojos de ella aún percibiendo la fulminante mirada de Edward y de Jacob. Pero no podía hacerle nada, esa chica tenía un "algo" que le resultaba encantador. Puede que fuese su mirada, ahora de un tono intermedio entre el rojo y el dorado, al pasar las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo o las sonrisas que se le escapaban cuando se topaba con una escena graciosa en el libro.

Bree tenía algo especial, no sabía el qué, pero le provocaba escalofríos en la columna acompañado de que calor muy agradable en el estomago. En cierto modo, ella le gustaba. No sabía si eso estaba bien o no, no le encontraba sentido a lo que le sucedía, no cuando veía a Jacob junto a Nessie y se acordaba de las tantas veces que había negado imprimarse en la eternidad.

Era extraño porque ese encanto era mortal para los humanos, pero a él le resultaba interesante, más que interesante, inquietante.

**2.**** Fastidiar**

— ¡Clearwater! ¿Qué diablos miras tanto? —cuestionó Jake una vez llegó a su lado.

Seth dio un respingo ante la aparición por sorpresa de su amigo Jacob, quien ni siquiera sabía que se encontrase en el lugar, ya que supuso que estaba junto a su chica Nessie en el salón de la sala de los Cullen. Pero no era así, y frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando vio a la chica cogida de la mano de Jake. No les odiaba por ello, tenían derecho a ser todo lo libres que quisiesen él no iba a interponerse entre ellos, pero de ahí pasearse cogidos de la mano rodeados por un aura de dulzura que le provocaba… No sabía qué narices le provocaba, ¡pero no estaba bien y punto!

Alzó una ceja ante la mirada inquisidora de su amigo.

—Nada, no miro nada, Jake —suspiró como si fuese lo más verdadero del mundo, pero sabía que Jacob se había dado cuenta de que era lo _que_ le sucedía y con _quien_ le sucedía.

—Seth, no puedes engañarme —empezó—, y de todas formas cuando te transformes lo sabré. No sigas ignorando la verdad.

Seth rodó los ojos en un intento desesperado por largarse de allí de una vez por todas.

—No eres quien para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer Jake, cuando tú tuviste tu época de no aclararte y jugar a ser masoquista —ladró Seth mientras intentaba contener los celos que tenía por su amigo.

Golpe Bajo

Él no tenía la culpa, pero su vida era tan _endemoniadamente_ perfecta aun habiéndose negado a la imprimación, que le daba rabia como le iba todo. Bien, se alegraba por él, pero le daba rabia.

**3. Pretexto**

Se plantó en el jardín de los Cullen intentando pensar una frase que sonase coherente para su presencia allí. Ni Jake, ni Edward sabían que hoy iba a pasar el día en la mansión, pero el simplemente no había podido quedarse en casa esperando sin saber que estaría haciendo Bree. ¡Malditas hormonas!

Su mente estaba llena de pretextos, cada uno más estúpido que el anterior, pero no se le ocurría ninguno que sonase bien o que se adaptase a sus expectativas, no podía soltarles "¡no, es que he venido porque quería pasar el rato con Bree!", sonaba absolutamente estúpido. Y verdadero.

—Hola —el joven licántropo dio tal brinco que por poco no se cae al suelo.

Al darse la vuelta el corazón se le paró de golpe. Era ella, Bree, que lo miraba con una sonrisa graciosa mientras intentaba descifrar por qué le faltaba el aliento. Empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenía que decir, ¡cómo iba a saber que decir si todavía no tenía ningún pretexto para estar allí!

—Hola, Bree —sonrió nervioso—. Esto… Yo solo… Venia por…. ¡Si podías dejarme un libro!

Bree alzó las cejas, extrañada por la necesidad lectora del joven.

— ¿Un libro? —cuestionó sin terminar de creérselo.

— Si, si, un libro.

Seth sonrió nervioso, estaba empezando a sudar, y de mala manera además, tenía una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios y no sabía hacia dónde mirar, si a los ojos de la chica, a sus labios o hacia donde. ¡Maldición!

Bree no pudo aguantar más y estalló a carcajadas.

—Un libro, dice —si pudiese llorar en ese momento estaría llorando de la risa—. Eres divertido, Seth, me caes bien.

El joven sonrió.

No, si al final el pretexto iba a servir para algo.

**4. Calor**

Ya hacía poco más de tres semanas que había recurrido al pretexto del libro para acercarse más a Bree y desde ese día pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos. Bree era agradable, simpática y tierna, muy tierna, nunca antes había conocido a una persona tan dulce. Le gustaba leer, muchísimo, y a él le gustaba escucharla mientras leía. Así que ahí estaban, ella sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, mientras Seth tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Bree, desde donde podía apreciar cada una de las expresiones faciales de la chica.

Bree leía en voz alta un libro sobre_ no sabía qué cosa_, pero poco le importaba, estaba más concentrado en observar como un mechón de pelo le caía graciosamente en la parte izquierda del rostro o como sus cabellos eran mecidos por la brisa. En como fruncía la nariz cada vez que se topaba con una palabra que no entendía y desviaba la mirada hacia él, que se encogía de hombros. Adoraba su voz, era tan armoniosa como la de un ángel cantando.

Simplemente, la adoraba.

—Seth, ¿quieres que demos una vuelta los dos juntos, después?

Y un calor dulcísimo se apoderó de su estómago y sintió que si la chica tuviera sangre se le hubieran sonrojado las mejillas. Él quiso quedarse así para siempre, mientras esa proposición todavía resonaba en su mente, con la voz de la muchacha, pero el tiempo, quieras o no, pasa y debía sonreír. Con el calor en el estómago, que le encantaba, se incorporó y sonrió.

—Eso sería genial Bree.

**5. Duende**

Tenía que admitir que era condenadamente rápida y le llevaba ventaja, vaya si le llevaba ventaja.

Se movía de manera agil y saltarina, en cierto modo le recordaba a Alice cuando corría, ya que tenía la manía de ir dando saltitos. Bree hacía igual, se movía de forma infantil, a saltitos, esquivando las ramas con sumo cuidado y aterrizando sobre la hierba con suavidad. Como un duende, _su_ duende.

Él sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Corría de forma bruta e iba saltando las ramas sin preocuparse por nada, era normal, corría mejor como lobo, así la ganaría seguro.

**6. Inicio**

Seth se detuvo de golpe cuando vio que Bree permanecía quieta en el mismo allí, parada en medio de dos árboles, observando el cielo con una sonrisa, llovía, y él todavía no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Él se acercó despacio hasta ella y como estaba desprevenida sigilosamente se lanzó a su cintura, rodeándola por detrás y susurrando:

—Te pillé.

Bree sonrió de forma dulce mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo. Nunca había imaginado conocer a alguien como Seth y, aunque fuese un chucho, estaba empezando a ser inmune al olor —tener al novio de Nessie siempre por casa ayudaba y bastante. Notó como el joven licántropo depositaba un dulce beso en su coronilla y disfrutó de la sensación de mariposas revoloteando por su estómago. Porque así la hacía sentir Seth, nueva, feliz. _Completa_.

—Eso es trampa, Clearwater.

—No, no es trampa, Turner.

Bree le sacó la lengua a forma de niña pequeña protestando

Seth se quedó mirándola y sintió como la cara de estúpido se le reflejaba en el rostro. Cuando estaba con Bree se sentía completo, a gusto, como si estuviera en casa, en _su_ casa. Cuando estaban lejos la extrañaba y necesitaba estar a su lado. Le encantaba quedarse a su lado, solo observándola leer o escuchándola leer en voz alta para él.

Quería que Bree entrase en su vida y desde hacía mucho tiempo que tenía la puerta abierta y que su corazón le pertenecía a la nueva integrante de los Cullen. Quería pasar las horas, los días, los meses, los años, la eternidad a su lado… Quería inicar una nueva vida junto a ella, lejos de imprimaciones, de problemas. Porque Bree era la única que tambaleaba su mundo y le daba vueltas, la única que lograba sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica y al comprobar que no iba a negarse al beso, acarició sus labios con dulzura. Ciñó las manos a la cintura de Bree mientras ella levantaba las suyas y las entrelazaba detrás del cuello de Seth. Fue un beso sencillo, como Bree, de iniciación.

Fue el primer beso de muchos otros.


End file.
